Lovers or Foes? what feeling is stronger?
by Eden's Darkness
Summary: Sesshomaru's remaining sibling is murdered he wants revenge but finds out that a beautiful maiden is behind all that. Love starts to bloom but revelations bring forth hatred revenge and most of all pain. Will love remain or be lost in all this messl vs h
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer (whispered) Me no own Sesshomaru or Rin but the story is mine Notice: if any one is copying m'story plz inform me or report them I'll be grateful.  
Title?Lover's or foes?

He kneeled down on the soft moonflowers with her expired corpse in his arms. Tears flowed down his cheeks and on to the silvery petals. _why damn it, why_? he wanted to yell out but him being stoic and quiet by nature wouldn't do such thing , no matter how many loved ones he lost. Instead he looked up to the full moon and cursed the gods.

"I was to late if only I've gotten there sooner , if only Ao hadn't stopped me "

(Flash Back)

_**Reiiiiiiiiii!!! A voice yelled Reiii please help me!!**_

_**A startled Rei broke away from Ao's soft lips**_

_**"Rei dear don't worry she's probably having a nightmare , Stay with me she'll be fine**_

_**But…  
Shush let me help you relax (seductive laugh"  
**_(end of flash back)

It seemed that ever since he started going out with Ao

many tragedies have occurred his oldest brother died

in a car accident along with his wife and 2 kids. His second oldest sister died in her sleep all of a sudden.  
His twin brothers got burned to death while they were tending AhUn in the stables . Now Crucica (his sister) is dead .  
Dead funny how the word meant that you'll suffer for a long time for a deceased yet the word itself is short and simple. He was all alone now . As far as he new he had no more relatives. Both his mother and father died when he was 6 . Crucica was all he had left , he protected her from any harm that might befall her yet he failed. He'll never forget what her last thoughts were and what she experienced before she died.a/n inu youkais can see, feel ,and think what other inu youkais and other demons can even if they're dead ( by a mere touch  
(flash back)

_**Rei!! Crucica yelled,"Rei please help me"  
A group of six bandits invaded her room. They some how got past the crystal barrier around the mansion(designed by their parents very powerful trust me)It was impenetrable but now no longer**_

_**Crucica being an Inu taiyoukai was able to sense their presence. Odd who could be in my room at this time I'm sure as hell that Rei is with Ao. There's no scent either. Maybe I'm being paranoid ….but why do I feel so uneasy. Maybe it's my weakened abilities.  
Since it was the night of the full moon her abilities(powers and senses) weakened .(a/n inu taiyoukais weaken under the full moon in m' story )**_

_**She opened her eyes to assure her self that it was all imagination and boy she wished it was….in front of her were six men peering down at her. Before she could scream a large hand slapped over her tiny mouth.**_

_**"They never said she was gonna be this cute …my will we have fun tonight " said a malicious voice.**_

_**Her eyes widened in terror. That meant that….. no she wouldn't let her self think that. Such horrible thing can never happen to her it just can't. It wasn't the pain she feared for she's no longer a virgin. What she feared was the thought of her body being used by strangers as a tool for pleasure and then being disposed of . The thought of that made her want to retch. "I get first dibs on the girl as the oldest I get the honor." a velvety voice intervened .**_

_**She looked up to the speakers face .It was a man no an elemental youkai . His hair was ice blue with royal blue highlights , eyes were that of precious turquoise, his lips were peach. Two navy blue stripes adorned his right cheek, a rhombus the color of jade decorated the pale skin of his forehead. Realization hit her as she noticed that all six were alike except the color of their hair ,eyes and , stripes.**_

_**Crucica fought with all her might to escape the you kais grasp . But her attempt was futile. As the leader started removing his hamakas the rest held her down.  
When she felt him invade her she couldn't help but scream for her brother it hurt to much as if hot ice was being shoved in her.**_

_**REI!!!!!!!! ………………………………...**_

_**Upon hearing her yell out once again he sped to her room with every ounce of energy he could muster. The smell of blood invaded his nose . Shit .  
What he saw made his very soul freeze . On the bed was his sister. She was strewn across naked. Her amber eyes wide open slashes crisscrossed on her beautiful face. Blood coated silver hair fanned all about. Many claw marks at her legs and random bruises here and there. Much blood ran out of a hole were here heart once resided.**_

_**CRUCICAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!**_

_**He stumbled his way to her bed. Crucica noooo Please wake up …..tell me what happened …open your eyes …damnit bitch listen to me this is no time for games CRUCICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111**_

(End of flash back )

Lost in his thoughts Rei failed to notice the woman standing behind him

"Rei" she said softly

She gasped as he turned to face her.  
His eyes were now bleeding crimson. Before any other words can leave her lips he let out a poison whip . The maid laid in peices on the soft moonflowers .Her blood staining them a beautiful red.  
He realized his actions but didn't care. Nothing mattered any more . From that night on he was no longer Rei. Rei died along with his sister. That Rei failed to protect all he had left. He would now be called Sesshomaru (means perfect killer I think)

Sesshomaru (Rei) stared at his sister who now rested on the moonflowers. He stood up and did the ritual chants to send his sister to eternal peace. Upon finishing he witnessed the most beautiful sight yet again . Soft white cherry blossoms descended from the skies and swirled around her body, they were chanting:  
**I felt you weeping to my soul Darkness is falling light is Descending Fear not for I've come to lead you out of The labyrinths of pain**

With that her soul gently rose from her body.

_I swear that all of your deaths will be avenged , I'll find those twisted fucks and make them suffer a slow painful death I promise …………………………_

Hey I hope ya'll like my story sorry for any misspellings I would appreciate it if you review . NO FLAMES im not one to tolerate disrespect from others .whether you like the story or not is your problem . I will however accept advice on how I can improve the story . Well me hopes you like so plz review if not no new chapters will be posted (all im asking is for 4 reviews ) Abayo Eden's Darkness


	2. Chapter 1 Last Goodbye

Chapter 1 

It as 3 in the morning.The moon was full, gentle rays casted shadows on the wonderous mansion in the middle of Murasaki forest.It looked so beautiful almost like Eden itself as sakura blossoms and fireflys mingled preforming mother nature's dance the trees swaying in the wind , the wind singing a song about its adventures and freedom.Not a soul stirred in the house hold that is except a young youkai, who happened to be wondering the halls of the east wing like a ghost in her white night gown. Rin found it impossible to sleep that night .Something wasn't right. Yet she couldn't put her finger on it. A few nights ago her sister, Ao, came home furious. Instead of her warm smile she gave everyone a scowl . Dinner was ignored which was a bad sign , Ao always made sure they had dinner together for the reason that they hardly saw eachother .  
" It must be him again, Rei (aka Sesshomaru). He always interferes with us first he takes all her attention now he angers her , now she'll be angry at me again." It was not the first time Ao had came home like this , well she never skipped dinner before. It was like this ever since she started dating Rei Miyamoto. Almost every night being around Ao as like being around a time bomb, on wrong move and she would explode. Something seemed to bother her and never had she bothered to share it with her(Rin).

Another bad sign, they always tried to keep up with eachother and the events that occured through out the day , any worries , problems dreams ,anything and everything. _Maybe she has her period... no_ _thats not it she always warns me when she has it , I'm pretty sure its Rei_._ I'll never get answers if If i keep sitting on my ass_.Yet another bad sign she (rin) has never really used profanity except when she as anxious or worried. Her thoughts were interrupted when she collided with two giant bronze doors. Damn that hurts . This must be Ao's Room she thouhgt while fingering the carved vines and magnolias. Lightly , she knocked the door but heard no response. She knocked again harder this time but again no response. How odd one-san is usually a light sleeper. I've never been allowed in her room...well there's a first time for everything.  
She took hold of the bronze handle , it felt cool to the touch causing a shiver to travel up her spine. Ever so slowly she turned the handle and poked in her head . Her eyes took in the room before her. It was huge about the size of an apartment building floor. The room was a dark green and grey a great contrast from her cheery attitude .Though that was not the only thing that caught her attention ,on each wall hung a variety of weapons from all shapes and sizes. _No this can't be her room she wouldn't keep such things like this . Then again she has never let me in here but no shes not like this. She_ _would never harm any one . Wait where is she anyways_ Rin turned to look at the king sized bed _pillows , sheets , bears ... bears hn no Ao... guns ,whips, dresser ,panties ...WAIT NO AO!!!_ her eyes widened when realization hit her. Any cool or tranquil feelings were lost , she frantically began searching the spacious room yanking open closets(there is more than one) only to find amo,sharpening tools ,and swords.

" NOIIIIIII... NOI!!!!!!!!!"

Clumsy feet pattered on the marble floor of the floor rapidly , in a matter of seconds the bronze doors flew open despite their heavy weight . In rushed a nervous looking neko youkai sliding to a halt tripping over her feet. " Yesladyrinhathappenedwhats?wrongareyouindanger?dontworryi'lltakecareofitimablackbelthayawhoot...she kept rambiling on and on till Rin broke in " Ao 's gone"

" what lady Ao what ?"

" She's gone , shes not here what do we do my sister is gone Noi please help me find her , my sister is gone" the ten year old sank to her knees in a small heap crying. Her body racked with every sob.

The neko went in to panic .She didn't know what to do ,she tried to think but Rins sobs kept interfering. Being in Ao's room wasn't helping much either , the weapons made her more nervous than she as to begin with. What do I do Should i form a search party ...call the authorities...yes thats it call the authorities but first ... i must calm lady Rin.  
Gently Noi kneeled and placed her withered hands on the 10 year olds shoulders. Rin looked up to Noi's wrinkled face with a questioning stare . Noi couldn't help but notice the beauty the child before her possessed.  
Her hair cascaded down her back and around her in thick long wavy midnight tresses framing her thin face, eyes the color of a mirror were glazed with pain and tears , her normally pallid face was flushed a slight pink, two thin black vines decorated her right cheek, and a crimson diamond was embedded in her forehead. Her words failed her as she kept staring at the innocent face in pain , all she could do was pat her gently and embrace her. " She'll be back m'lady you'll see" They were so engrossed in the moment that both females failed to see the figure that entered the room.

" WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO BE IN MY ROOM" yelled a very pissed Ao, stunning both females.  
They stared at her as if she was the devil itself. She walked as if stalking prey with livid fury on her face promising hell. Rin was first to recover from the shock and ran to her but stopped abruptly after taking a better look at her. Her clothing was all tattered and ripped hanging of her body like dish rags. Her normally blue lustrous hair was dull and blood stained it hung out of her high ponytail in tangles. Dirt and blood stained her caramel colored face covering her markings similar to rins but blue. What happened your a mess, where have you been ?

" Nothing and nowhere that is of your concern."

" But your clothes and face, what are you hiding, and why is there weapons in your room (sniff sniff) why do you smell of blood and sweat and what is that stench... wh-

" Get out..." Ao was getting irritated with Rin's questions all she wanted was some peace and quiet. She nearly got caught by Rei (Sesshomaru) and wants to plan a way to rid of any suspicions of her. One of her men got caught he better not rat or he'll pay.  
" But one-san your hurt let me help you"  
" I said leave " this time she growled in dangerous tone.

" lady Rin i think we should leave" the neko 's suggestion was ignored however .Rin was to busy with interogating Ao of her whereabouts.

It didn't last for long when a sharp sound of skin against skin rung in their ears. Rin just stared at Ao with shock her eyes held a bewildered emotion, surprise ,but mostly pain .  
" I said get out." Not needing another warning the youkai ran out the room with incredulous speed. Noi took in the situation but didn't dare interfere by doing so she could lose her very life.  
" what are you deaf leave or do you wish one of those as well. "  
" No lady Ao i'll leave konbanwa"  
The neko gave a deep bow and huridly left the room i wonder where lady rin went i should let her be i just hope she does nothing rash. -  
Miyamotos residense

"Lord R... Sesshomaru we found him trying to escape he seems to be one of the yokai who killed Lady Crucica" A black inu youkai said this as he pushed foward one of the elemental youkai's. His body as battered from the terrible beatings he recieved.He was forced on his knees before the ice lord. Sesshomaru stood before him leaning his 6'4 frame down to get a hold of his throat. " So you thought you can get away you sick bastard...tell me who did this"" why the fuck did you kill her"  
"..." " ANSWER ME !!!" the taiyoukai was losing patience , he was itching to tear the scum before him into many peices but dared not without first getting answers. "  
Sesshomaru felt his patience by the second, he cracked his knuckles and let green acid seep out. He lifted one clawed finger to the youkai before him and stabbed it in his shoulder . A peircing scream was let loose followed by himpers.  
" answer me" hearing no response he repeated the procedure again but this time in his eye. Another scream was heard. " Okay i'll tell you"  
" speak"  
" it was your beloved Ao"  
"you lie she was with me" he jabbed an acid stained finger in his chest AHHHHH " i swear , i can prove it . "  
" Ever since she's been with you has any thing strange occured any tragedies, mishaps...deaths?  
"..." " Look she's behind all this , Your chichue killed her parents they were the infamous Kuro assassins . Her parents were the ones killing the hanayous in this area. (a/n sesshy's siblings were all hanayous cause inutaisho is already mated to izayoi) All i know is that she recruited us to help her complete the mission her parents left in the will lest they fail. She is looking for revenge"  
"Enough. shuichi kill him"  
"Hai Sesshomaru sama "  
With that said he gave a half turn and left his study on the way he stopped Jaken and ordered him to clean the mess and get his car ready. He headed to his room to change the blood stained clothes. He put on a white muscle tee , baggy cargo(white), and topped it of with white combat boots. His hair was pulled up in a high ponytail like his chichue used to wear. On the way out he donned on his white trench coat. A white jaguar was parked infront of the mansion. As he stepped in the screams of the scum began lessening. The engine was ignitiated. The car reved up and sped past the gates in to the city headed to one destination

Murasaki Forest

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She slapped me , Ao my sister ..slapped me . This is not her this is an imposter, my sister would never do such thing. Whats going on why is she acting like this, why did she come home at this time and in such condition ,the weapons .,., kami what is happening?_

Rin was currently sitting under a sakura tree knees drewn up to her chest head resting against the rough bark. The wind was blowing gently whispering comfort and playing with her hair. The moon emitted soft rays carressing her face making her pale skin glow. Sakura blossoms surrounded her touching her skin as if trying to get her attention. Any witness to the sight would think it to be live art the young girl looked like an angel from heaven.  
Suddenly the wind started blowing hersher and colder the moon was covered by the clouds the blossoms flew less gracefully . A strong demonic aura struck her senses just as Ao had struck her cheek . Something is wrong and ima find out .  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the bath chambers

" Ah" sighed a content Ao.

She was soaking in a lavender scented bath . Her muscles loosened up in the warm water. The stress was released, and washed away with dirt and grime that had collected on her body. That bastard caught Isamu. Fuck . Now what do I do. He must be dead by now, surely he ratted on us. Arrg. Chisue. Imust get Rin away from here. She needs to live and avenge our family.  
First is first prepare for battle

BEOP BEOP BEOP (this is an alarm sound ppl it was the best i coild come up with)

" He's here"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEOP BEOP BEOP

Huh the alarms went off? i must warn Ao Rin picked up speed till she arrived at her designated place.  
" Ao ! Ao"  
She bursted through her sister's door. " Ao theres an intuder I- "  
" Iknow you must leave" Ao was taking a machine gun from its place , she walked over to a closet and grabbed a box of bullets , started loading the machine. She then proceeded to a different closet and pulled out daggers and shurikens .She strapped them to her thighs and hid some in her boots. Her attire was simple yet easy enough to move and designed for combat. It consisted of a black skin tight tank, dark green cargo shorts, and black knee high combat boots( think of Yuffies clothing but less slutier.  
Rin just stood there silently watching her sister preparing for battle it seemed. She walked back and forth fixing some things loading this polishing that. " I said leave go, you must go, if you love me you'll do as i say" she paused and looked at Rin stopping all activity.

Her words were registering in her brain at a slow pace after whta seemed like minutes she gave a slow nod. Ao continued" Leave through the back exit of the garden its well hidden behind the ivy here's the key and take this " she handed Rin a shotgun and a case to hold it in ,also a small silver key.

"I assume you know how to use the gun just pull the trigger and shoot, to lock and unlock just push this button here in or out once your out run don't stop no matter what just keep running and don't look back."

" Ao but what about you, how will you escape ..please tell me whats going on" pleaded Rin

"I'll catch up with you later just worry about your self"  
As this was said Ao embraced Rin's tiny form . This made Rin feel worse never had she been hugged like this , it seemed like she was saying good bye. Rin returned it with the same force.

" I love you Rin" was all that was said .

Suddenly Rin was pushed through a door that lead to the garden_ I love you too Ao_ She began running as fast as her legs could carry her . She couldn't fail Ao , she needed to escape for her.Upon reaching the gates a crash as heard Rin was tempted to look back but didn't because of Ao.The key slipped from her hand Kuso ... oh to hell with the key. She skipped the gates and kept running. After a few minutes of hearing a crash an explosion followed . The force of it sent her flying many feet of the ground and straight in to a tree . _Ao_ .  
was her last thought as she passed out from the blow

im finished finally

hope you like chappie

thanks to me reviewers

5 reviews plz or no new chappie

Abayo


End file.
